Kazma Aburame
Kazma Aburame is a member of konoha's Aburame Clan and a long time member of Root. Kazma is a genuis among the Aburame and is a self proclaimed immortal. History Kazma was born into the Aburame clan sometime after the fourth Great shinobi war.During his time in the academy Kazma was very emotional distraught and suffered from serve panic attacks.He wasn't a natural at ninja abilities and had poor physical abilities. His only joy in life was taking care of his insects.The chuunin that taught Kazma's class encouraged him to develop his insects and reassured him that in time he'll become a great shinobi. Kazma continued taking care of his insects and monitoring their natural abilities.During an exercise run, kazma was having trouble keep up with the rest of the class and was on the brink of giving up before Memaru Inuzuka gave Kazma a helping hand. From that day fourth Memaru became one of Kazma's closest friends. Memaru helped Kazma with his ninja training and physical ability, while kazma taught Memaru about breeding much to Memaru's annoyance. The two developed a very strong friendship. Eventually by the time graduation came around, Kazma was a fairly rounded shinobi. Having over come his childhood health problems with growing age and developed his Aburame style techniques enough for him to use the basic efficiently in battle. Once he became a genin, he was recruited by root for his ability to successfully breed the insects living inside him. Kazma initially reluctant eventually decided to join root after Hino, promised Kazma with unlimited resources to develop and breed his insects. Appearance Personality In the academy Kazma was very timid and ill-wield. He had a hard time making friends and an even harder time with public speaking.He was very hostile to the other kids in his generation. Kazma only become more confident and friendly when he became friends with Memaru Inuzuka. Even though Kazma became more friendly he still keeps to himself and likes to listen rather than speak upon a situation. Abilities As a member of the Aburame clan, Kazma was infused at birth with a special breed of insects, called kikaichū, that use his body as a nest and feed on his chakra, living in a form of symbiosis. In return, they attack and do other tasks as he commands forming his main fighting style.Kazma began feeding his insects bits of his flesh in order to, through evolution, create a breed of insects that carry the same DNA as himself. These insects living in Kazma's body secret a substance that is used to repair and revitalize kazma's cells and organs. The substance is even strong enough to repair separated limbs, albeit if kazma were to lose his head it would result in instant death. Kazma calls these his immortality bugs and claims as long as he is not instantly killed in battle that he will live on indefinitely. Taijutsu Kazma rarely relies on taijutu and in fact does his most to tr and avoid a physical fight. But being a memebr of root Kazma is a formidable taijutsu fighter and is capable of holding his own against some of the best taijutsu fighters in root. Aburame clan techniques Kazma is incredibly gifted with using the Aburame clan techniques. Kazma has breed his kikaichū to develop new breeds unique to his body. Kazma is considered a genius among the Aburame for his abilities to successful breed the kikaichū and achieve the desired affects.Kazma has succesfully breed two types of kikaichū. The first being what he considers his immortality bugs while the second being his aggressive battle kikaichū. The battle kikaichū were breed to become very aggressive and carnivorous. These kikaichū were only feed flesh and now are carnivores. These bugs are so aggressive that they will attack Kazma himself if let inside of him. Kazma has countered this by only housing the lava stages of the bugs and keeping them in that state until he needs them for battle.